Final Frontier
by Drakai
Summary: After a stunning loss in the Vertress Conference, join our young hero Ash Ketchum as he finally realizes his destiny. He will stand atop the mountain of mastery, waiting for those brave enough to challenge him. He will be the Final Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

Again he had failed.

Ash sighed as he walked through Viridian Forest on his way home to Palet Town, his trusty Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. He had just returned from the Unova region, where he had battled in the Vertress Conference. And lost in the quarter-finals. Again.

Only this time he had managed to lose against a guy that only brought five Pokémon to a full six-on-six battle.

The humiliating defeat had put some things in perspective for the young Trainer. Things he was currently discussing with his ever-faithful companion.

"I really don't know what to do anymore, buddy." He commented, scratching the yellow mouse's ear absentmindedly.

"Pika?"

"I mean, how did I manage to lose against Cameron? He only brought five Pokémon with him. And, now that I think about it, instead of getting better since Sinnoh and Hoenn, I only managed to get worse. You felt it too, didn't you buddy? Like someone flipped a reset switch on our lives and brought us back to the beginning of our journey."

"Pika." The mouse nodded solemnly, ashamed of his fluctuating skill level.

"Well, no more!"

"Pika?"

"We won't allow anything to stop us. Not anymore."

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu pumped his little fist in agreement. His ear twitched a little and he glanced to the right. "Chu? Pikapi, pika-Pikachu." He called out to his trainer, pointing leftward, into the dense woods.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything. What noise?"

"Pikachu, Pikapi. Chu pika Pikachu."

"Alright, if you say so. Lead the way." Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder, running in the direction of the supposed sound, his trainer trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair came to a clearing in the forest. Two young Pidgeys were laying on the ground, eyes full of fea4r as they tried to inch away from a Fearow looming above them.

"Couldn't be the same one. Could it?" Ash asked pi9kachu, earning him a small shrug in return. "Whatever, _Thunder Bolt_. A warning shot, please." Pikachu let loose a streak of yellow lightning from his red cheeks, impacting the Fearow immediately. The bird Pokémon shrieked in pain from the super-effective move, most of its feathers completely blackened. "I said warning shot." Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The Fearow turned to the source of the shock, its glare deepening when it recognized the offenders. It started cawing at the menacingly, trying to intimidate the human-Pokémon duo into running away, like last time.

"Holy crap it is the same one." Ash deadpanned at the not-so-intimidating-anymore Fearow. "Hey, Pikachu, how 'bout we deal with this nuisance once and for all?" Pikachu grinned, its cheeks sparking. The Fearow wasn't so sure of itself anymore. "Let's end this quickly with a _Thunder_. Full power."

The Fearow tried to fly away, but the most powerful electric attack stopped it in its tracks. The voltage coursing through its body sent it crashing into the ground, shrieking in pain. Without a word Ash threw an empty Pokéball at it, catching it after three half-hearted dings.

"Well, I guess that's that."

"Pikapi." Pikachu tugged at his pant leg, making him look down. "Pi pika chu ka pipi."

"Right. Might as well do it." He picked up the 'ball, thrusting it into the air in front of him. "Yeah, I caught a Fearow!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" The yellow mouse Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder, making a V with his fingers. The duo completely ignored the bewildered looks from the two Pidgeys.

Ash probably would've continued to make a scene in the middle of the woods, had a strong _Gust_ attack not sent him to the ground in a heap.

A large, majestic looking Pidgeot landed between him and the two Pidgeys, flaring its wings in the air and cawing threateningly at the teen. Standing up carefully, Ash couldn't help but curse his luck.

The Pidgeot's threatening stance lasted nearly a whole ten seconds before it registered the Trainer's looks and the Pikachu that now sat on the ground, dazed. Then it barreled into Ash, crying out in happiness.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Pidgeot." He rubbed the top of the bird's head, earning a strange purring noise only his Pokémon were somehow able to produce. "You didn't have to send that _Gust _at me, though.

"Pidge…" It looked away in shame.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad to see you after so long." He hugged the bird tighter. His old Pidgeot cawed in happiness again, before turning to the two Pidgeys. It told them a few things Ash didn't quite catch, and the two saluted with their wings before flying away. "Huh? Where're they going?"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. The mouse could recover quickly, he'd give him that.

"Pidgeo. Pidg, pidgeot, geot."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu yelled happily from his usual perch.

"Come with me? That's amazing." Ash grinned, hugging the bird again. "It'll be so great to have you on my team again. I missed you so much. Seeing you the few times I was home wasn't nearly enough. And I think you'll get along well with my newer Pokémon as well."

"Pidgeot."

"Now how about a ride back home?" The bird lowered its body, allowing its bellowed trainer to get up. "Let's get going girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu enter his old home. He had sent Pidgeot to Professor Oak's lab, where the rest of his Pokémon were.

"In the kitchen, honey. Someone's here to see you."

"Eh, see me?" Pikachu and he tilted their heads in confusion. "Who could it be?" He entered the kitchen, finding a rather short, burly man dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey Ash, remember me?" The man stood up, extending his hand in greeting.

"Scott? It's so great to see you again. How have you been?" He sat on the other side of the table. "Found any good trainers for the Battle Frontier?"

"A few, but none as good as you were, I can tell you that. That's actually why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about that offer I made to you more than a year ago." Ash's eyes lit up in understanding. "Have you given it some extra thought?"

"I'm… not sure. I failed at the Unova League. Again."

"Oh, Ash…" His mother sighed, hugging him from the back. "You shouldn't let yourself down. You were great at the Conference. Not many trainers as young as you are make it to the Top 16, let alone Top 8."

"She's right, you know." Scott commented, sipping on some coffee. "There's really no shame in getting defeated by someone better than you."

"Yeah, but he wasn't better. He brought only five Pokémon with him!" Scott and Delia both sweat dropped. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, I'm just tired of losing, especially after getting so close." The young teen sighed sadly. Pikachu rubbed his arm, trying to soothe his trainer the best he could. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Pika, chu-pika, Pikachu-pika-pika, Pikapi."

"Well, I suppose that does make sense."

"Pi-Ka." Pikachu shrugged. "Pika-chu-ka Pika. Pikachaaa." Pikachu finished confidently. The two adults in the room glanced from the mouse to the teen, amazed at the level of understanding Ash had of his best friend.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash chuckled, scratching Pikachu behind the ear. "Alright Scott. After much consideration, we have decided to accept your offer. You're looking at the newest Frontier brain."

"That's great." Scott laughed. "But if only it were that simple. We'll have to head out to Viridian tomorrow for a grand Brain meeting. I'll make the calls now, and we can take off in the morning. I got my car with me."

"I could always just fly there." Ash started carefully. "It'd be much quicker."

"Hey, are you calling my driving bad?"

"Well… yeah."

"Pi-ka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Scott, Ash and Pikachu had arrived to Viridian city, to the largest hotel's conference room. There the meeting would take place.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing all of them again, right buddy?"

"Pi-ka."

"Oh? Somebody in particular?"

"Nah, I don't think so." The teen could hide the red dusting his cheeks from the older man.

"Really now?" Scott grinned, seeing the opportunity to help out his two favorite Frontier Brains. "Not even little Anabel?"

"Anabel…" Ash muttered, looking in the distance with a half-sad expression on his face. "Yeah. Maybe Anabel."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Everything'll turn out fine." He put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Greetings, Scott." A strong voice called from the back. "And is that Ash? How are you young man?"

"Brandon." Ash grinned. "I've been better. Then again, I've been worse, too."

"That's good to know." Brandon nodded. "I have been watching your Conference battles. You have gotten far. Although, I must notice that you could have won in both Sinnoh and Unova if you had used some of your older Pokémon."

"Yeah, I know." Ash sighed. "I kinda failed as a trainer."

"No!" Brandon yelled, causing both Ash and Pikachu to take a step back with a sweat drop, and some people in the lobby to glance worriedly at them. "You are young, Ash. We have all made mistakes. Now it is up to you to fix them." The Pyramid King gave a small, almost-unnoticeable smile to the teen. "Now let us go up. Best not to keep the others waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anabel couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was that their boss had called the meeting about. It had been around two years now, but her feelings for the raven-haired trainer had only grown during the time.

So here she was, sitting in the chair at the end of the table, in what was in her mind in the top two most important meetings in her life, and she couldn't focus on one word Scott was saying. All she could focus on was his deep, chocolate-brown eyes as he took a few secret glances at her, before blushing a bit and looking away.

_Maybe this time you'll be able to read what's in my heart, my love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so, I would like to welcome Ash Ketchum as a member oif the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash and Pikachu gave a small bow as most of the Frontier Brains politely clapped. "Now there is only one matter left to discuss. Who will you chose as your mentor?"

"Huh?"

"Pika?"

"Well, you have to choose someone who'll teach you how to be a Frontier Brain, and help you on your own training, while your Battle Facility is being built."

"Hm… Tell me, is being a Frontier Brain similar to being a Gym Leader?"

"Well, yes, I suppose it is similar in many ways. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been traveling with a few Gym Leaders and they told me all about it, and what I don't know already I'm pretty confident I'll figure out on my own. So I'd rather train on my own for about a year or so."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"No offense to any of you." He gave a small bow to the Frontier Brains. "You are all amazing trainers, and I'm sure you could teach me a whole lot, but I just could choose." Ash chuckled sheepishly, mimicked by his Pikachu. "So I'll retreat for a year and train myself. Will that be enough time for everything to be done?" He asked Scott.

"Yeah, that should do it. And have you thought about you Facility and Symbol."

"A little." Ash grinned. "It's going to be the best ever."

"Pi-Ka!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, looks like it's time for my first non-Naruto story. Time to branch out.**

**You're looking at the typical 'Ash becomes a Frontier Brain' gimmick, but with a few twists of my own. What inspired me the most for this story was a picture I saw. It was of Red, not Ash, but they're basically the same person.**

**If this fic does well enough I might branch out into Pokémon as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

One year or so after the fateful Frontier Brain meeting, Scott was trekking up Mt. Silver. A few days ago Ash had sent him a letter via his Swellow about his exact location, which was the first anybody aside from his mother and Professor Oak had heard about him for the whole year.

The mountain was snow-capped, so of course it was cold. It was just a shame Scott forgot about that fact, and was still dressed in his customary blue Hawaiian shirt.

He was, naturally, very grateful when he finally found the stairs that lead up into the clouds Ash mentioned in his letter. It meant that he was close to where the teen had spent the year, and hopefully to something warm.

So he climbed the stairs. But when he got up he stopped, gawking at what was in front of him.

"Hey Scott." There was Ash, still dressed in his old clothes, Pikachu on his perch on the teen's shoulder. "Took you long enough."

"Ash, what…?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He shrugged. "But I've learned not to question it." The pair sat on two nearby rocks.

"So?"

"It's done. We've trained pretty much the entire time we were here." Pikachu nodded, agreeing with his trainer. "And I couldn't be more proud of all my Pokémon. And now we're ready to take our place as Frontier Brain."

"Groovy." Scott grinned.

"However…"

"Hm?"

"My wanderlust's starting to kick in." Ash grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure I'll be able to remain here for too long."

"Oh that's no problem." Scott waved his concern away. "All Frontier Brains get plenty of warning before their challengers. So you'll be free to travel. You'll just need someone to take care of the Facility." Ash nodded. "So where do you want it to be? Palet?"

"Nah. Palet's got enough publicity from Professor Oak, if we set up there we'll just end up filling the town to the brim. Here will do."

"Here?"

"Sure." He and Pikachu shrugged in unison. "We've come to think of this place as a second home, it'd be a shame to leave it. And the climb up can be considered a little test." Scott looked around again before nodding to himself in thought.

"Alright, here it is then. And the symbol?"

"Here, I have a sketch. Pikachu, where did I put it?" The small mouse climbed down Ash's back and reached into his left pocket, bringing out a small piece of paper.

"Pika."

"Thanks buddy. Here."

"And what's this supposed to be?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ash and Pikachu exchanged incredulous looks. "It's the silhouette of Pikachu's head."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look Ash… are you sure you want _this _to be your Frontier Symbol."

"Positive."

"Pikaka."

"Alright, have it your way. Now there's just one thing left to do."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Battle Brandon to see who will be the final Brain, of course."

"Excellent." Ash and Pikachu grinned. "I've wanted a rematch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brock, or rather Pokémon Doctor Brock, as of a few days ago, stared at the letter he got, and the Staraptor that came with it (actually it was the letter that came with the Staraptor, but never mind) in shock. He'd known Ash went on a training trip, but he hadn't heard from him since. And now this.

"Big brother." A smaller man walked out the door behind Brock. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Forrest. I just got a letter from Ash."

"Oh, what's it say?" His brother gave him the paper. "I think you should go." The younger spiky-haired man said after a few moments."

"I don't know… Will you guys be alright?"

"We'll be just fine." Forrest put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll take care of them when mom and dad aren't around. I've learned a lot from you, after all." Their other eight siblings poured out from the doorway, where they had been listening intently.

"You should go Brock!"

"Yeah, follow your dream!"

"Do meet up with your best friend!"

Those, and similar, cries went out. Brock's eyes watered, and he hugged all nine of his brothers and sisters.

"Thanks a lot you guys." He turned to the bird Pokémon, who was just watching the family moment. "Tell him I accept."

"Raptor." The Staraptor saluted with one wing and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul, the Pokémon trainer from Veilstone City watched the field with a neutral expression. It was now two years after his old rival Ash's disappearance, and four since he had defeated the Battle Frontier when his brother could not.

In fact, that was where he was now. At the Battle Pyramid, battling in a full six-on-six battle against Pyramid King Brandon. They were down to their last Pokémon each, Paul's trusty starter Torterra on his side and Brendan's Dusknoir on his.

It was now or never. If he couldn't bring down the ghost Pokémon with this next move, he would lose the battle for sure.

"Torterra, use _Frenzy Plant_." The giant turtle started to glow green before vines shot out in front of it, rushing towards Dusknoir."

"_Destiny Bond_." Brandon called to his Pokémon, who obeyed just in the nick of time, seconds before the strongest Grass-type attack collided with him.

"No!" Paul yelled out. But it was too late. When the dust settled, both Pokémon were rendered unconscious.

"Both Torterra and Dusknoir are unable to battle." The referee called. "This match is a draw."

"Dammit." Paul swore, but accepted the hand offered by the Pyramid King. "I suppose that means I lost again."

"Actually, in the event of a tie it falls on the Frontier Brain to decide the match." Scott, who had been watching the entire battle, piped in.

"Indeed. You battled admirably young man, so it is my pleasure to award you the Brave Symbol." Brandon handed the small golden medallion to the very surprised Paul.

"Congratulations Paul." Scott clapped him on the back. "You've completed the Battle Frontier." Paul gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "However, you haven't conquered it yet."

"What?"

"We've recently gotten an eight Frontier Brain. Now, battling him is strictly optional, and you'll still be announced as the winner of the Battle Frontier if you don't. But if you want an extra challenge…"

"Yes, of course."

"Great." Scott grinned. "You have to go to Mt. Silver, then. I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center at the bottom." The purple-haired teen nodded and walked off to get his Pokémon treated. Scott and Brandon watched him walk off with small grins.

"Won't he be surprised?"

"Yes." Scott shook his head at his long-time friend and took out a phone.

"Hello. Yes, he accepted. Sure, I'll call all of them. And them. You have about a week to get there; I think he'll be very impatient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody could believe their eyes.

The group, consisting of Paul and Scott, followed by all of Ash's old friends and family (except for Brock, who they couldn't find for some reason), gaped when they climbed up the snow-covered stairs near the peak of Mt. Silver.

They came to a very large clearing, with small caves on the left cliff. On the right, near the edge, there was a larger than standard battlefield, and right in front of them there was an average-sized house, leaning on the Cliffside and surrounded by a very luscious garden.

What really surprised them, however, was the cold and the snow. Or rather, the lack of either one. At that peak it was surprisingly warm, and snow stayed back on the stairs and continued on the cliffs above them, completely bypassing this space.

"Welcome everybody." Scott grinned, standing in front of them with his arms wide. "To the Battle Peak." He would have probably continued, he looked to be in one of those moods, if he wasn't interrupted by a trio of semi-familiar voices.

"Listen, is that the sound of organization in need?"

"Impossible." Misty's eyes widened.

"It speaks to me loud indeed."

"It can't be them." May shook her head.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"What a tough weed."

"It is." Max muttered, as everybody's hand slowly reached for the nearest Pokéball. "It's Team Rocket!"

"Bringing organization at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing misconduct, putting fair play in its place."

"A secretary by any other name is just as important." Jessie, the red-haired member of Team Rocket, appeared. However, she wasn't dressed in her old white uniform with the large red 'R' on the front. She was now dressed in a purple suit, her hair still in her pointy hairstyle, and a pair of red-rimmed glasses.

"And an official PokéJudge to keep everything constant." James was next. He was dressed in black shorts and green t-shirt, denouncing him as an official Pokémon Judge, however where the other Judges had a stylized Pokéball on the left side of their shirt, he had a silhouette lf some kind.

"Jessie!" The woman ran to the left, carrying a few manila folders in her hands.

"James!" The man ran to the right, a red and green flag in his hands.

"Gardner or cook, it's Meowth all the same!" Finally the cat jumped down, carrying a very large bag full of what appeared to be Pokémon food.

"Helping the Peak Lord keep track of the place…"

"… Former Team Rocket…"

"…We're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!" The teens all yelled in unison. The three stopped in their tracks for a few moments.

"It's just not the same." Jessie sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, it's missing that special something." James nodded sagely.

"Enough yous guys, we gotta go before the boss catches us."

"Right!"

"Hold it right there Team Rocket." Misty yelled, enlarging a Pokéball.

"That's 'Former Team Rocket' to you, twerp."

"Honestly, weren't you listening to the motto?"

"The noiv of some people."

"Don't mind them guys." Another man walked up. It was Brock, to the surprise of most of the group, dressed in beige slacks and a green shirt, with a white doctor's coat over it. His hair was still as spiky as ever, but he had a small soul patch on his chin. "They work here now."

"Brock!" He waved.

"Come on, I bet you want to meet the Peak Lord, huh?" The squinty-eyed man grinned. "This way."

He led them to an area hidden from view behind the battlefield. Two men were there. One, facing them, was the very recognizable figure, with his spiky red hair and cape, of the dual Kanto-Johto Champion, Dragon Master Lance. The other, facing the opposite way, was a messy-haired teen, dressed in black cargo pants, with a belt loosely tied around his waist, with five Pokéballs on it. He had on a black muscle shirt with an open blue long-sleeve shirt over it. The sleeves were rolled up to about his elbows, and he had a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. A red cap was on his head and a small yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Look Lance." His voice was a little deeper than they were used to, but it was unmistakable. "I'd be happy to help you out now and again, but I don't want to join your organization. I have my hands full with this one."

"But..."

"Lance, are you trying to steal my employee from under my nose?" Scott asked half-jokingly.

"Guess not." Lance sighed, calling his Dragonite from its Pokéball. "I'll see you around, then."

"You got it." The teen and the Pikachu gave small waves, before turning around to face the group.

"ASH!"

"Hey guys." Ash grinned. "So who's my challenger, then?" he turned to Scott.

"WHAT?"

"Presenting Peak Lord Ash." The leader of the Frontier grinned, enjoying the moment. "The Frontier Brain in charge of the Battle Peak."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I swore to myself I wouldn't do this, but I guess it didn't work. No, I was scanning a few Pokémon pictures on Google, looking for something I could base Ash's new clothes on, and I stumbled upon a lot of those 'Ash vs. Red' memes. And I really couldn't believe how much people don't like Ash. Sure, he's a kid, but that's hardly his fault.**

**Here's the point I'm trying to make. Sorry, but no amount of nostalgia in the world will change the fact that Ash is simply better than Red.**

**Sure, I believe they are basically the same person, so all this 'Ash vs. Red' nonsense is meaningless, but if push comes to shove, that's the truth.**

**I'll try not to make these little rants a habit, but I do have one more thing. But I'll save that for the next chapter.**


End file.
